Slipping...
The water was calm. Peaceful. I could feel myself slipping away. 'Don't give up Cinnamon! Don't give up' I could hear uncle Shooter's voice calling. I'm sorry Uncle Shooter. I let you down. I let Mom down. I let Simon down. Everyone had depended on me, and I failed. There was no way to escape. I was going to die. I was going to drown. And yet, I remember everything so clearly. Shooter had been inside his pup house, and I came inside. I was wondering what was wrong. He told me I wouldn't understand, maybe when I'm older. I hugged him. I had no idea that would be the last time I hugged him when he was alive. He dissapeared later, he ran off in his vehicle. Chase was worried. He called my mom to help. They went looking for him, we heard gun shots and my mom raced after them. Chase followed, but he never caught up. My mom arrived on the scene a little late. The place was deserted. Then they heard more gun shots. My mom called Uncle Chase. He didn't answer. Then Aunt Skye went up in her helicopter to see if she could find him. She didn't see him. Then something started shooting at her helicopter. She was not scared though. She was able to escape. Her helicopter blew up though. She arrived safely back. That was when Uncle Chase staggered out of the forest, he had been shot many times. We were thrilled. Then the shooting started up again. Uncle Shooter was slammed against the lookout. I raced over to him. He whispered these words to me. "Get away from here." he had said. Then he died. I was terrified. I screamed for help. Mom, Dad, Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Marshall raced out. It was too late for him. Then the shooting started up again. My mom grabbed me and we tried to escape in her vehicle. Uncle Marshall was shot and killed. The thing was shooting at us. We fell out of the vehicle. I dreamed of a terrifying creature with a gun. I woke up to see the dead bodies of Uncle Chase, Uncle Shooter, Uncle Marshall, and Aunt Skye. My Mom's vehicle was a smoldering pile of ash. I screamed. I looked for my mommy. I found her. She was dead to. Then Ryder, Uncle Rocky, Aunt Tundra, and Simon came up to me. They said we had to go. We walked for a while, then we heard a voice sneering at us. I was so sure it was the creature with the gun. I saw my Uncle Shooter's vehicle. I remember when he showed me how to use it. And you better believe I used it. I returned fire with machine guns, he shot at the vehicle. But then, the vehicle tipped over and I fell into a pond. Now, here I am. Sinking. How am I still alive? I don't know. I hear more gun shots above. The creature has won. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I was going to die. I could feel it coming, I let go. I slipped away. I'm coming mommy. Uncle Shooter. I'm coming.